The Day of the Doctor
by Deathmetal180
Summary: The 11th Doctor and Clara were travelling, but on their travels they stumble into a mess of trouble. Trouble that might require more than one doctor to save the planet. Note: This isn't to be confused with the upcoming episode! This is my own idea which has been eating at me for the longest.
1. Return from Trenzalore

A/N: This isn't to be confused with the upcoming episode. I just had to write this down because my head was going bonkers, bursting with many ideas. Happy 50th Dr. Who!

* * *

_He who crosses over the line._

_Travels beyond the great divide._

_The two parts will intertwine._

_As the two are from the same side._

* * *

Clara and the Doctor landed back from Trenzalore as they were talking about where to go next.

"You know Clara," The Doctor states, "We should visit the planet of Aquarius. It'll be a great splash and the kids would enjoy it. Come, on and think about the fun we'll have."

"Mmm," she ponders in thought as she looks around, "I'm not sure. I don't want the kids to be eaten by a big two-headed alien shark on the beach."

"They evolved far beyond that," The Doctor smiles.

Both exit the TARDIS as they walk inside the house. The Doctor couldn't help but look around the place and then he went upstairs to Clara's room; where he'd found the 101 places book. He opens it and finds a leaf and smiles from it. He turns the page and sees a small sheet of paper, he opens it and sees the paper had his number on it.

_'This is the number Clara used to call me about the whole Wi-Fi incident, but how did she get it? Who was the woman?'_ The Doctor thought deeply as he pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver to study the paper.

He pulls it back and reads the screwdriver, "Hmm. Interesting... There's no prints of another person, no DNA signature and it's not even reading the writing style; the only thing here are Clara's prints."

He smiles widely, "This is going to be fun."

"Doctor, where are you? Doctor!" he hears Clara shout loudly.

"I'm up here!" he screams back at her as he hears her footsteps coming swiftly upstairs to her room.

"Why are you in my room?" she asks the Doctor.

She pulls the paper, "I remember this, this is the number I used to call you."

The Doctor asks her seriously, "Who was the woman tha gave you this? What was her name?"

"I don't know," she replies, "she never gave me her name. She just wrote it down and gave it to me."

"Then where is the shop?" he asks Clara as she crosses her arms with a smirk, "Okay. I'll show you where the shop is and you can talk to her yourself."

She goes downstairs as The Doctor smirks.

_Few minutes later..._

Both Clara and The Doctor were riding on the motorcycle as Clara was giving him directions of where the shop was.

"Turn right and head straight down this road..." The Doctor follows her directions and then she stops as she looks around.

"Stop. Stop! Stop Doctor! Doctor, stop!" she screams as The Doctor stops the motorcycle. She takes off her helmet and jumps off the motorcycle.

"I-I don't understand," she asks as she looks around.

She walks down the block and looks at the buildings close as The Doctor comments, "Clara, are you sure this place was here?"

"I'm telling you it's real," she retorts as she walks, "I went there everyday when the kids said they were having some internet problems."

"Then where is it?" he asks her.

"I don't get it. I know where it is. It supposed to be around here. I think," she said as she looks around.

"I-I don't know where it is. I don't understand, it was here. It was just here. I don't know where it is. Where is it?" she asks as she closes her eyes to remember.

She shakes her head in frustation, "Grr. I don't understand. Why can't I find that shop? Or remember it?"

"Because it's gone," The Doctor explains.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Clara turns to him and asks.

"Well...Not really gone," he replies.

"Then where is it? I can't find it anywhere and I can't remember it either," she admits.

"Why don't I remember about it?" she asks the Doctor.

"Clara-" he speaks but she interjects, "No, Doctor you don't understand. It has always been there. There's always been a shop here."

"Has there? Think about it. Think real hard about it Clara," the Doctor tells her.

She comments, "Of course. Yes, yes of course... Wait...no. I-I don't know. I can't remember."

The Doctor replies, "Perception filter. It tricks your memory. It can even..."

He stops as he looks at something and Clara sees his face. She looks at the direction he was staring at.

"Doctor? What? What is it? What do you see?" she asks as he turns his head to her.

"Huh. Oh...Um nothing. Just looking," he answers.

"No...you saw something," she states as she turns to the direction he was looking before.

She walks over to the spot and speaks, "Funny. It's like... It's like there's something there, but I don't want to know of it."

She narrows her eyes intensely as she thinks she sees an image of a person, "What?"

"Clara, Clara what is it?" The Doctor asks as she turns back to him and then back to the spot.

"I... I think I saw something," she admits.

"What? What did you see?" he asks her.

"I-I don't know. I couldn't see it clearly," she confesses as she shakes her head.

"It's probably the perception filter. It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit, but that small bit makes you unnoticed," he explains.

"You mean you can turn invisible?" she questions him.

"No, just unnoticed. That's all, but why would someone take a shop or whatever it was away from here?" the Doctor asks as he looks around.

"What's so special here?" he asks as he looks around.


	2. Gene Galen

A/N: Don't forget to read and review.

* * *

The Doctor and Clara went back to the house as the Doctor was trying to figure out what is going on here.

"Just doesn't make sense," the Doctor comments, "Why take a store away? For what purpose? That women, how did she know me?"

Clara suggests, "It could be River? She might've done it. You told me how she leaves you clues."

The Doctor shakes his head, "No, she would've let a message for me. Something, anything that would point to her."

"No, it has to be someone else but who?" he asks.

"Clara, where are you? Clara, I need help. Clara," she hears her name and turns to the small boy.

"Yes, Artie. What is t you need help with?" Clara asks nicely as she smirks at the boy.

"I've to read this poem and make my own in iambic pentameter," he replies.

"So, what's the problem?" she asks him.

"I keep reading it, but it...I don't know how to make my own in iambic pentamter. I don't know where to start?" he asks her.

"To be honest it doesn't sound like iambic pentameter," he comments as he hands Clara the book.

The Doctor asks him, "And how would you know about iambic pentameter?"

"I'm in an Honor's English class and my teacher said it is a common meter in poetry consisting of an unrhymed line with five feet or accents, each foot containing an unaccented syllable and an accented syllable. Just the poem she assigned us doesn't sound like it," he states.

The Doctor turns to him, "Did you read The Canterbury tales yet?"

He nods, "Yeah, by Geoffrey Chaucer; though, he never finished writing it."

"Brilliant, isn't it? What's you favorite section or character?" he asks Artie.

"Hm... The married woman who lost her husbands," Artie states as the Doctor nods, "Hmm."

* * *

Clara reads the poem out loud:

_As I was going up the stairs,_

_I saw a doctor who wasn't there._

_He wasn't there again today._

_I wished, I wished he'd stayed._

_As I was lost to him once before_

_during the time of war._

_I lost my way late one night._

_To the sky I took flight._

_I could see him there, waiting to see._

_He was staring at me._

_I felt my blood freeze from his glare._

_I couldn't move, I was stuck there._

_The wound big and wide._

_As he was on my side._

_Breathing shallow as I slipped away._

_Wishing I could stay._

_His embrace so warm and tight._

_Made me feel better that night._

_As I slipped into my deep slumber._

_Waiting to go under._

_To my surprised_

_I opened my eyes._

_And find him long gone from this place._

_I can still remembered his face._

_I knew I wanted to search and find_

_things beyond my mind._

_To help around the best I could._

_I set-_

* * *

"Wait a minute," The Doctor interrupts her, "Who wrote this?"

Clara looks up and answers, "Gene Galen."

The Doctor took the book and looks at the title of the Poem, 'The Doctor Who Wasn't There.'

"Gene Galen," he repeats as Clara knew the face he was making. That was the face he made when he was in deep thought.

"Doctor does it mean anything?" she asks him.

"Could mean something? Could mean nothing," he states as he studies the rest of the poem.

He mutters out loud certain fragments, "The dark silhouette of a man was before my eyes. ...Glowing ...man was looking with his cold gaze."

"Gene Galen? Who is she?" The Doctor asks as Angie leans from the hallway and answers, "Just one of the best female poet and storywriters of the century."

"What?" The Doctor asks as he goes to the kitchen and takes the computer, "Just going to do a quick search of this 'Gene Galen'."

_Few hours later..._

The Doctor had printed many documents of 'Gene Galen' and was reading it in his TARDIS with the computer still with him.

Clara enters the TARDIS and asks, "How long are you going to be here?"

He responds as he brings each document up to the light inside of the machine, "As long it takes."

"What are you looking at?" she ask as she approaches him.

"Documents. ...These documents," he mutters as he examines each one closely, "All of the documents of her."

"About Who?" she questions him as she looks at a few.

"Gene Galen," he states as he places the paper in his hand on a pile and grabs another from a different pile.

"What about them?" she asks him as he shifts the papers around.

"Something isn't right about them," he speaks as he picks one of the documents from the pile.

He pulls it away from his face, then close up to his face and then licks the paper. He takes a nibble of it and Clara didn't know what to say or how to comment about that.

"I...um... I'll just be leaving you then," she said as she leaves the TARDIS.

"Now...these documents and these numbers with this name," The Doctor listed as he was researching.

While Clara went to the house and tries to help Artie with his assignment.

"Okay, how is your poem coming along?" she asks him.

"Well, I'm almost finished with it. Still don't understand about the poem the teacher assigned us," he remarks.

Clara shrugs, "It's okay. Humans make mistakes, probably won't even be harsh about it. I'm sure she'll understand that you tried to write it in the same form, but you still need to finish."

She looks around and asks, "Have you seen Angie at all?"

"Yeah, she's reading some book for class. Or something like that," he states as he continues to write.

"Really, you don't say?" she asks as he nods.

She quickly leaves to the living room and sees Angie in her pajamas, reading a book.

"What are you reading?" Clara asks her as she leans on the wall.

"I'm reading a drama book for class," Angie replies as she turns the page.

"Is it interesting?" Clara asks her as Angie nods, "Yeah, this is my new fav. I absolutely love it."

"Especially this quote, 'I want you safe. Protected from the false King.'" she quotes from the book and looks to Clara.

"You know what the king replies, 'You cannot hurt me. I am immortal. I am god'," she states as goes back to the book.

"This is such a great book," Angie smiles as she turns the page.

Clara was about to say something when she narrows her eyes on the window.

She looks at it and sees a person there, "What?"

She goes to the door and Angie asks, "What's wrong? Something the matter?"

"Just stay here," Clara orders as she leaves through the front door.

She looks to the sides, trying to find the person she saw peering through the window. She spots the figure and screams, "Hey you!"

The figure turns slightly and runs, "Come back here!"

She runs after the figure and angrily yells, "Hey I'm talking to you!"

The figure turns into an alleyway where she followed, only to find a dead end.

"What?" she asks confused as she walks up to the wall and feels it.

"How did that person disappear?" she asks as she studies the wall, "Not possible."

She walks backwards and thoroughly looks around the block, "Nothing, nothing at all."

She runs back to the house swiftly, trying to figure out what had happened.


	3. The Time War

A/N: I'll be posting as many I could before and after the 50th episode of Doctor Who. This is what has been on my mind, sorry if there are spoilers and grammar errors. Probably post every 3-5 hours I'll post because I'm flooding with ideas. If you want, I'll add a rhyme to a few chapters.

* * *

The Doctor was reading the computer a poem by Gene Galen:

_The man who came to save_

_will have an early grave._

_Not paying heed the warnings that surround._

_Fly straight to the battleground._

The Doctor looks at the writing closely filled with interested, "Hmm...this Gene can surely write."

He reads the title of the poem, "'Migrate Water,' interesting title."

He looks around the TARDIS as he pulls down a screen, he frowns at the thing.

"Can't believe today is the anniversary of-" he stop when he hears loud knocking on the TARDIS's doors.

"Doctor! Doctor!" he hears Clara shouting as he turns around and sees her opening the doors.

"Come quick!" she grabs his hand and pulls at him.

"What?" he asks confused.

"Oh! Just come and I'll tell you," she states as she turns around and pulls his arm.

"Wait what?" the Doctor speaks confused as Clara is pulling.

"Just move it," she states as they approach the door.

She releases him, "Just follow me."

She runs out the door, leaving the Doctor rather confused.

"But... What?" he asks as he finally gives in and follows after Clara.

When he finds her by an alleyway, touching the surrounding buildings like she's trying to find something.

"What the hell is this place?" he asks her.

"Just some old alleyway, nothing really special..." she states while looking as the Doctor looks at her, "What? You practically dragged me out of the TARDIS to a regular, plain old alleyway for nothing?"

"Use your sonic screwdriver here," she points to a spot and he looks at her incredulous.

"What?" she asks him.

"That's what I like to know? What is going on here?" he asks as he looks around.

She bites her lip as she tries to think of something, "Just... A saw someone looking through the window. I went after the person and they went into the direction, but when I cam here. Nothing. Like the person just disappeared into thin air."

"That's not possible," the Doctor states as he looks at the alley, "Actually, given what I've seen... It could happen, but that's not the point."

He pulls out his sonic screw driver and scans the alleyway. He closes it and examines it, "What? That can't be right?"

"What? What? Doctor, what is it? What can't be?" Clara asks as he looks between the sonic device and the alleyway.

He runs back away from the alleyway with Clara in tow as she screams, "What is it Doctor?!"

They run into the TARDIS as the Doctor paces around with Clara coming in and closing the doors.

"What is it Doctor? Why did you run?" she asks him.

"The results said there is nothing. Nothing has entered in the alleyway for hours that is human," he explains.

"But... I know what i saw. It looked like a person," Clara replies as she walks up to him.

He turns his head and rubs it, "Doesn't make sense. A store and now this woman and you? What is the connection?"

Clara turns her head and sees a screen, she walks over to it as the Doctor tries to think. He turns his head and see her walking to the screen. He quickly steps in front of it, "Clara, what are you doing?"

"Just wondering why the screen is low?" she states as the Doctor blocks her way.

"Just...a remainder," the Doctor states as he looks away from her with sadden eyes.

"A remainder of what?" she ask him.

He sighs as he covers his mouth, "Just that..."

He looks at her, "Today is the anniversary of the..."

He breaths, "The Great Time War."

"Time War?" Clara asks confused by the term.

"The Time War..." he gulps, "The Time War was the war between mighty races, the Time Lords and the Daleks. The grandiose battle; the biggest and most important battle in history "for the sake of all creation" will never be heard. It resulted... It resulted in the destruction of Gallifrey, my home. My people were destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them."

"Yeah...it was hell," he adds.

"I ran away and never looked back and always had the guilt to accompany me," he finishes.

"Is that why you want companions?" Clara asks him, "To help ease your pain?"

"When I see the human race evolve, change and survive; it helps. It helps to remember the good parts of my life and deeds," he answers.

"Isn't there anything else?" she asks him.

"Well, there's that and...to find a place to belong," he comments with a sad smile, "A place to belong."

"You know how people say I know how you feel, but have no idea of how you actually feel?" Clara speaks as the Doctor looks at her, "I know how you feel."

Clara grabs his hand and squeezes it, "I know exactly how you feel. Don't we all want to belong in a place."

Both smile as she releases his hand.

"Was it bad?" she asks him.

"You know the feeling of when you are in a free-fall and wonder if you'll ever get caught or hit something?" he questions her.

"I'm still falling," he adds.

"The Time Lords were amicable and strong, always wanting to help in anyway we could. Help whether they be ally or enemy, anyone in dire need. Now, I'm all that's left. Left of the great race," he finishes.

"But...how was it?" she asks him, "You didn't kill people?"

"The sky was set ablaze of fire and metal as the Daleks came to invade my home. Using many instruments of war to their advantage:the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-have-been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Never-weres. The battle to protect turned into war... The War turned into hell not long after. And that's what I've seen and help create, Hell. A world craving blood, starving for bloodlust. A world I no longer knew," he speaks sadly, "so I ran away."

Clara could only imagine the pain the Doctor was in as she dropped tears after hearing the story.

He turns to her and smiles, "No need to cry. Clara, I'm alright. I'm fine really. I don't mind that-"

"People never acknowledge you," she states as she dries her tears.

"The human race has you to protect them, a guardian angel and many of them will never know. They will never know how great a man you truly are. How do you handle it? Being nothing but an imagery person, a fairy tale to us? Like a ghost, you're here a second and then gone. Knowing that when people stared at you...they don't know what they're looking at. If I were in your situation, it might've taken over my life. I couldn't handle the fact of me being a ghost and not having anyone remember who I am, was or to be. How did it not take control over your life?" she questions him

"I tried not to think about me. I've people I care about, I focus on them. Most of the time, it all works out itself. Most of the time," he said as he turns his head so he and Clara could see the screen.


	4. Signs

A/N: Let's see how many people will see the subtext in this chapter. Granted, many people might get them. Anyway, don't forget to read and review and I don't own Doctor Who.

Also, this has some humor to it. Enjoy.

* * *

_Next Day..._

Clara wakes from her bed and gets dressed as she kept thinking about what the Doctor said last night.

"Somehow...I felt like I remember some of the information, is it because of what happened at Trenzalore.

Clara was wearing a black shirt and jeans as she lays back on the bed.

"I know what I saw. I saw a girl...person...something," she sits up and sighs, "I can't let this get to me. After all, today seems like a brand new day."

She walks downstairs and goes to the living room, "Let's see what's on the telly shall we."

She grabs a remote and turns on the TV; when she does a commercial was being played.

"There's something on your back," the man said seriously, "A label. Do you want to be a label or do you want to be human?"

Clara rolls her eyes and changes the channel, she lands on another channel with a commercial running.

"Seriously?" she asks as she looks at the TV.

"This is a genuine one of a kind story. It is full of hope, love, death and rebirth. Order now. Order Fenrisúlfr Mal before the time expires. Live the story, become it and treasure this and other gifts. Don't forget to order the book. It comes with-"

Clara changes the channel, "No, thank you."

_Meanwhile..._

The Doctor was busy trying to look at what was going on here. He leaves the TARDIS and is shocked to see someone taped a piece of paper on it.

"Oi!" he grabs the paper and looks around the block, "I can't believe these humans would do such a thing as this still."

He goes inside and asks, "Clara? Did you see the person that placed this note on the TARDIS?"

"Hm?" she turns to him, "No... I just woke up a few minutes ago."

She grabs it and opens the folded sheet, "I mean, it can't be as bad as what one of my friends had."

"Which was?" the Doctor asks her.

"Something really bad," she states, "and let's just leave it at that."

The Doctor looks at Clara as she sighs, "Fine. The note was basically calling her a bad driver just because she parked in this guy's usual spot."

She looks down and then back to the Doctor, "What? What is it?"

"There's nothing written on it," she replies as she hands it to him.

He flips it over and over again. He pulls out his sonic to study the paper.

He reads the analysis, "Interesting."

"What?" she asks him.

"The piece of paper is no ordinary piece of paper," he explains still looking at the sonic screw driver.

"What do you mean by that?" she questions him.

"It's written on psychic paper," he answers with a smile, "and it seems to be locked. Why and more importantly, what's the hidden message?"

He smiles as he quickly leaves the house as swiftly as he entered; Clara just sits back down on the couch and continues channel searching.

_In the meantime..._

The Doctor was about to enter his TARDIS when a big furry body tackles him onto the ground and licks him.

The Doctor laughs from the licking, "Enough, enough boy. Down, heel, stop."

The dog listens after the stop command and the Doctor pushes himself up as he dusts himself off.

He looks at the most dark black furred husky and asks, "Now big guy? Where's your owner?"

He pets the dog as he examines it with his sonic screwdriver, "Can't be too careful, no offense."

The dog barks and the Doctor is appalled, "Well then... Sorry and for your information, I wasn't scanning you for tics."

The dog pants as the Doctor studies his screwdriver, "I was just looking at the information so I can see where you live."

He mutters, "as well as an ordinary dog."

"Ah...there we go," the Doctor states happily, "wow, not that far either."

He pockets his device and turns to the dog, "Come on boy. Let's let you back home."

The dog barks and the Doctor protests, "No...I'm not going to give you a T-Bone steak. Does it look like I've food on me?"

The dog barks and the Doctor retorts, "Hey...I'm not. I love dogs."

The husky whines as the Doctor rolls his eyes, "Fine. I'll be back shortly, just stay here."

The Doctor goes into his TARDIS and speaks to himself, "Can't believe I'm taking orders from a dog."

He sighs as he places the folded paper on the console of the TARDIS.

_Few minutes later..._

"Here you go boy," the speaks as he brought a small table with a serving tray with a cover over it.

He pulls the cover and on the plate is a big steak, "Just how you like it, medium-to almost well done."

The dog barks and the Doctor waves his hand, "Don't mention it."

_Few more minutes..._

"Really? No, get out of here. He was," the Doctor sits by the dog as the husky barks.

"So, you're one-sixteenth loyal Yorkshire Terrier?" he asks the dog.

The dog barks again and he states, "What?"

The dog barks again and the Doctor asks, "That's a weird nickname?"

He looks around and speaks, "I think it is time I took you home?"

He turns to the dog, "Do you want me to call you by your nickname?"

He dog shakes his head and the Doctor understands, "Good, to be honest I didn't like that nickname. How did you get it?"

The husky whimpers as the Doctor nods, "I see, I see. Just because bad things started to happen around here the same moment you arrived here. Yeah... I know that feeling quite well."

They begin to walk as the Doctor searches for the husky's home. They walked a couple of blocks until they heard, "There you are!"

A man wearing a gray jogging suit comes up to them. We had black hair and brown skin, like Hispanic caramel color, as he was running to them. He stops and thanks the Doctor, "Thank you for looking after him. I was looking all over the town for him."

"Oh...so you're the overprotective owner," the Doctor comments as the man questions him, "What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing really. Just talking rubbish," the Doctor quickly dismisses it.

"Still I don't know how to thank you," the man speaks.

"Try not to lose your dog would be a good thing," the Doctor suggests.

"Noted. I will," the man replies.

"Oh, what is your name?" the Doctor asks him.

"I'm Ralph, sir. Ralph Nukpana," he shakes the Doctor's hand.

"Thank you for looking after Grim," Ralph smiles and the Doctor retorts, "He really doesn't like that nickname you gave him, you know."

"Huh, how would you know? You can talk to animals like Doctor Dolittle," Ralph laughs and then stops as he sees the serious face of the Doctor.

"Just keep an eye on your dog," he speaks clearly as Ralph nods, "Will do sir."

He pulls the zipper down and pulls a leash and collar out of his inner pocket. The Doctor noticed he was wearing a black shirt with red lettering on it, but couldn't quite see what the lettering said.

Once Ralph clips the collar and leash, he stands up and the Doctor clearly reads his shirt.

"Fusei Ōkami?" he asks as he looks at Ralph, "They're a new J-Rock band."

"J-Rock?" the Doctor questions.

"You know," Ralph speaks and the Doctor shook his head no.

"J-Rock stands for Japanese Rock," Ralph explains and the Doctor comments, "Oh, then why not bloody say that?"

"Because it saves time," Ralph smiles as the Doctor and Ralph lightly laugh.

_Back at home..._

Clara was still channel surfing as she passes another interesting commercial.

"Citizens, rejoice! Your lords and masters of history present our new exhibit today in the Blackpool Memorial Museum," a man speaks, "Come and see the wonderful paintings of many known and unknown artist as well as study the history."

She nods her head, "Maybe another day."

_Back to the Doctor and Ralph..._

The Doctor and Ralph were sitting on a bench with the husky by the Doctor; the Doctor pets him.

"He really likes you," Ralph chuckles, "You must be a good person."

"Yeah. Well...I better get going," the Doctor said as he stop petting the husky and stands up, "It was good to see you and talking with you. Next time, don't lose your dog."

The Doctor begins to walk away as he hears the husky bark.

"Bad Wolf! Bad Wolf!" Ralph yells and the Doctor stops dead in his tracks.

He looks back to Ralph as he continues to reprimand his dog, "Bad Wolf! Bad Wolf! Don't bark at people when they've helped you."

"Especially this man for taking care of you," Ralph yells at dog for barking at the Doctor, "Sorry, he doesn't do that normally. I don't what has gotten into him."

Ralph notices how the husky was lifting his paw to the Doctor and guessed, "It's like he did on purpose to get your attention."

"W-What is the name of your dog?" the Doctor asks him.

Ralph smirks, "Wolf."

He has a confused expression, "Speaking of names, you never gave me yours?"

"I'm the Doctor," he introduces himself to Ralph.

Ralph can see something is wrong, "Doctor? What's up? It looks like you've seen a ghost or something?"

The Doctor reads the shirt and sees in red letters, 'Bad Wolf.'

Ralph chuckles, "Funny thing is...I'm kinda a wolf too."

"What?" the Doctor asks, not really paying Ralph any attention.

"My name...My name means Evil or Bad Wolf," he smiles and the Doctor snaps his head at Ralph.

The Doctor looks at him, then back at the shirt and finally the husky.

He bolts away from them and Ralph screams, "Doctor, where are you going?"

The Doctor exclaims, "Back to my machine!"

_Back at Clara's house..._

Clara was more than shocked with what was on, "Wow. I haven't seen this show since I was a kid."

She smiles as she is about to watch her favorite part, until...

"Clara! Clara! Open the door!" she pauses the TV and runs to the door and opens it.

"What? What's the matter? What happened?" she asks him as he goes into the house.

"Everything is wrong, that's what happen. Everything," the Doctor exclaims as he goes to the kitchen with Clara behind him. He goes into the fridge and freezer, takes out fish sticks and custard.

"What are you going to do with those?" she asks him.

"What do you think I'm going to do with them?" he asks her, "I'm going to eat them of course."

_Few minutes later..._

Clara chuckles as she leans against her chair, "And just when I thought you couldn't get any weirder."

The Doctor ducks a fish stick in the custard and eats it, "What? I need to think and eating helps me think; especially, fish sticks and custard."

"Really, you don't say?" she comments as she grabs an apple and eats it.

"I do say," he replies with a smile.

Clara muses as she 'hums' a song and the Doctor asks her, "What are you humming?"

"Oh just a song I remembered from a show when I was a kid," she replies with a smirk.

"Really? How does it go?" he asks her and she protests, "Oh no. I can't."

"Why not?" he asks her.

"Because I can't sing well, not even borderline on decent. I'm tone-deaf," she answers.

"Come on," the Doctor gives her a small smirk, "I know you want to."

"Oh, okay I'll do it. Man," she shakes her head at him and puts her apple on a plate.

"I just remember the chorus well," she admits and the Doctor states, "Sing."

He thought, _'Maybe it'll help clear my head of what just happened.'_

"Ready?" she asks and he nods.

She breaths in and sings:

_He don't take no time to play_  
_Time to play_  
_Time to play_  
_All he does is work all day_

_La, la, la, da_

_You can play and laugh and fiddle_  
_Don't you think you'll make me sore_  
_I'll be safe and you'll be sorry_  
_When the wolf comes to your door_

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf._

The Doctor looks at her and drops a fish stick into the custard as she continues to sing.

_Big bad wolf_  
_Big bad wolf_  
_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf_

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf_  
_Big bad wolf_  
_Big bad wolf_  
_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf_.

She looks at him, "What? You never saw 'The Three Little Pigs', you know the Disney film?"

The Doctor was quiet as she waits for his reaction, "Doctor?"

"Doctor, why are you quiet?" she asks him as he stands from his spot and leaves.

"Doctor. Doctor!" she calls out as she grabs a jacket, "Wait for me, Doctor!"

She follows him into the TARDIS and finds him out a chair with a blank look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asks him and he sighs.


	5. TARDIS Warning

N/A: Don't foget to read and review. I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

"What is it Doctor?" she asks him again as he rubs his head.

She walks over to him and looks at him dead in the eye, "Tell me."

"Clara, did anything strange happen to you?" he asks her as he stands up from the chair.

"Like what?" she replies confused as he walks pass her and around the console of the TARDIS.

"Anything at all that seems weird or gave off a strange vibe or something alike," he comments while looking around the console.

"Not that I can recall," she admits as she leans against a railing.

"Come on Clara. There must've been something that didn't feel right to you," he speaks as he paces around.

She sits on the chair, "I honestly don't know. Everything was fine and normal."

He sighs as she reclines on the chair, "Though... I was reading another one of Gene's poems."

She repeats the poem, "Foreign signs point the way. Transparent one will come to light. Warning to stay. Don't join the fight."

"Anything else?" the Doctor asks.

"Just watching the telly," she speaks as she thinks about them, "Strange really."

"Really? What? Was there some type of warning? Of course, it must've been some sort of warning. There must've been some sort of warning," the Doctor rants.

"No, not like those at all," she comments.

"Oh, okay, never mind then," he replies as he looks at the invisible paper.

"Although were a bunch of commercials. Just one was talking about a new book called 'Fenrisúlfr Mal' and then a lot of wolf movies," she states as the Doctor mutters, "Bad Wolf."

"What was that?" she asks him as he waves his hand, "Nothing, I said nothing. Now, more importantly was there anything else?"

_Meanwhile..._

"Welcome one and all to the new Blackpool Memorial Museum's history of art exhibit," a blond haired woman states wearing a red dress.

"Where today we'll show you some pictures that have been lost in time. These paintings were never uncovered until recently this year," she explains with a smile, "And now-"

She stops as everyone feels a little shake and the woman calms everyone down, "Relax everyone. Just construction of the new wing is in progress across the street."

All the people chatted as the woman leads them to a room with a wall covered in a long sheet.

She goes to the middle of the sheet as everyone turns to her, "Now...Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the paintings that have escaped time."

On cue, the sheets parts and there are three paintings behind her.

There were a ton of 'oohs' and 'aws' from the people as some of them walk towards the pictures.

"Simply exquisite," a man speaks as he closely examines the piece of art.

A woman comments as she places her hand on the man, "It looks so real. Like it could be alive."

"See...look at the details on the painting," she points out the one with a man standing in a desert with his back turned.

"It is brilliant," the man replies, "I wonder how old these paintings are?"

"That's just it," everyone turns back to the woman in the red dress, "No one knows the age of these paintings and the texture, color, and everything is different from prior paintings."

All the people 'ooh' and 'aw' at that as they talked about the pictures uniqueness. There's a faint high-pitched sound as it gradually increases.

_Crack!_

Everyone looks around as they hear cracking sounds around them as some mutter, "Oh my?" Or "What's going on?" Or "What's happening?"

Soon the cracking sounds being more noticeable and clamorous as the people look around, until...

The glass flies out of nowhere and hitting a bunch of people. There's a lot of screams as the people fall onto the floor that was hit with shrapnel of glass.

* * *

"Just a new exhibit in Blackpool Memorial Museum, which the name is misleading. It isn't even in Blackpool or near it," Clara states as she sees the Doctor going to the TARDIS's doors and opening them.

"What are you doing?" she asks as she stands up and walks down the ramp.

"What does it look I'm doing?" he questions her.

"It looks like you're going on top of the TARDIS," Clara replies as he nods, "Exactly."

"But why?" she states confused.

"TARDIS surfing," he says simply, "Should be fun."

"Are you daft?" she asks him as he climbs on top of the TARDIS.

"Maybe," he comments with a smile, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He pulls himself to the top of the TARDIS and then the begins to order Clara, "Wait until I say the order, okay?"

She rolls her eyes as he continues to climb on top of the TARDIS. She stops inside the Tardis, the invisible paper begins to get some writing on it.

"Doctor?" she asks quietly while looking at the parchment piece.

"Now...Clara can you-Whoa!"

Clara grabs onto the rail as she feels the TARDIS move on it's own, "Doctor? Doctor!"

She runs to the doors, but they slam shut on her; trapping her inside the TARDIS.

She grabs on the knobs and tries to pull it, "Doctor!?"

_Outside..._

He hops off the top of the TARDIS and goes to the door, "What?"

He hears her pounds on it, "Doctor! The doors! They won't open!"

"What?" he grabs the knock, but it refuses to open, "What is going on around here?"

He snaps his fingers to open the doors, but it doesn't work either. He grabs his screwdriver and scans the TARDIS.

"What is going on here?" he asks,

_Inside..._

She tries to pull at the knobs harder, "Doctor! Doctor, what's going on?!"

While the Doctor was slamming on the either side, "Clara, what's happening?"

Clara turns around to the console of the TARDIS and examines everything as she runs back to the door, "I don't know, but the doors won't open."

The Doctor yells at the TARDIS, "Open up! Open up this instant!"

She asks as she bangs on the door, "Doctor? What have you done? What did you do?! "

He replies, "Me? It wasn't me. I didn't do anything. Did you do anything?"

"Nothing!" she exclaims as she feels the TARDIS lightly move again.

Doctor retorts, "Oi, I'm not staying behind! Clara move away from the doors."

She moves back and then she hears a slam against the door, followed by a thump onto the ground and a groan.

"Ow... That didn't work. Oi, that hurts. Really hurts," he comments.

"Doctor..." Clara whispers as nervously as she walks back to the console and sees the paper with the finished writing on it.

_Outside..._

"Bad TARDIS, bad TARDIS. Stop it right now. Stop it! She's my friend. Now open the door and let me in," he reprimands the TARDIS.

He sighs as he places a hand on it and rubs it while asking, "Why? Why did you close the doors on me? Are you going somewhere? Or... No, that couldn't be... That would be impossible."

"Clara!" he yells at her from the outside, "Clara!"

_Inside..._

Clara was away from the door as she read the note, "

As the children of stories long ago rise.

To fight against the storming tides.

The immortal child and the goddess of war.

Shall give everything to protect the doctor.

The man who runs from his past of shame.

The time will come when he will be burn aflame."

"Clara! Clara, can you hear me!?" she snaps her read at the door and then looks back at the note.

She runs to the door and comments, "Yeah. I hear you."

"Listen carefully, I need you to pull the wiggly lever down and then turn the hexosphere 180 degrees. Look on the screen and wait until the numbers count down," he instructs her as she runs up the ram.

_Outside..._

He sees the light turns on, "No. No, no!"

He slams on the door, "Clara! Clara, you need to hurry up!"

"The TARDIS is ready to dematerialize. You need to stop the count down," he tells her.

"Why?" she replies from the other side bathroom, "What is so special of the countdown?"

The Doctor states honestly, "Trust me... You want to stop before the countdown reaches zero."

_Inside..._

"What's with the sounds?" she asks loudly.

"It's the engines," he comments.

"Clara...you'll be okay, I promise you. Nothing bad will happen," he states as she tries to hack into the TARDIS's mainframe.

"Come on, come on. If I can hack into a Dalek's ship and erase their memories of the Doctor, then I can surely make a backdoor to the TARDIS; though, that technically wasn't me," she speaks as she shakes her head, "I've no other choice."

She starts to hack into the TARDIS, trying her best to stop in from moving its spot.

_Outside..._

The Doctor rubs his face as he sees the TARDIS fading in and out, knowing he can't do anything to help.

He approaches the TARDIS, "Something wrong and you can sense it. You're trying to hide away, but why? What can make you so anxious?"

_Inside..._

"Just...about...done!" she exclaims and turns her head to the door as the Doctor rushes it.

He runs to the console and tries to take control of it.

She screams to the Doctor, "What on hell is wrong with the TRADIS?! We never had been on this bumpy ride!?"

"The TARDIS senses something wrong and is trying to take us away from it," he explains.

He groans, "I've lost control."

The TARDIS shifts harshly as the Doctor and Clara moved to the side of the wall.

The Doctor walks over to the TARDIS slowly and pulls levers, "Here...we...GO!"

He pulls one more and it stops the shaking as Clara lands on the floor.

She stands up slowly, "Ow...That wasn't fun. I now know how my clothes feel like when they're in the spin cycle."

"Where are we?" she asks as the Doctor helps her up, "I don't know. Let me have a look Clara."

The Doctor goes out of the doors and almost falls, "Wow!"

Clara pulls him back, "Doctor, are we stuck in the air?"

"What, no. Of course not," he replies as he closes the door and works on the TARDIS, "Strange... Really strange."

"Now what?" she asks as the Doctor touches the console, "It appears it doesn't want to descend to the ground."

"Why?" she asks him.

"It seems as if it is frightened of the Earth itself," the Doctor comments as he looks around.

"Maybe it's not afraid of the Earth, but being cautious of its surroundings. Like on high alert," Clara states as the Doctor looks at her, "But why? It doesn't make any sense. She has never been afraid of Earth before, why the change and why that countdown."

"Seriously Doctor, what is the significance of that countdown?" Clara asks him.

"That countdown... That countdown means trouble is here. The kind of trouble that can get me killed," he answers, "The TRADIS knew there was trouble and tried to move as quickly as possible. It's the kind of trouble that wants to make you go back to your home."

Clara stays quiet as the Doctor hung his head then both hear a ringing sound as the Doctor went to investigate it; Clara searches for the psychic paper.

He goes to the door and opens it, he opens a small compartment and the phone was there.

He picks it up, "Hello? ...Yes, this is him. There's been what? At the where? I would love to help, but I'm having some problems with my TARDIS. ...You want to do what? If I were to do that we'd- ... Oh, oh! Yes, that would work. Bye then."

He hangs up the phone and closes the door, "Clara, guess what I know how we'll get out of this situation; however, it requires your assistance."

She pops up from the console, "With what?"

_Few minutes later..._

Clara was holding the Doctor's sonic screw and legs while he was underneath the TARDIS, "Clara, sonic!"

"Sonic, gotcha. Here," she passes it to him and he activates it.

"Now if I can just adjust the anti-grav, we should just be able to land safely," he speaks.

"Should?"

"Yes should," he replies.

"And if not?"

"Well...remember with Trenzalore?" he asks her as she nods, "Yeah."

"Get ready to hang on then," he smiles as he points the sonic at the bottom of the TARDIS.

Both feel it as it gradually descends, Clara pulls the Doctor up and they hug it out.

"See, I had everything under contr-" he stops as the TARDIS shakes again, making him fall out as he grabs onto the bottom.

"Doctor!" Clara shouts, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Really," he replies as he looks up, "Oh...that explains it."

Clara pokes her head out and looks up, she sees a black airplane with a cable which had a magnetic clamp on the TARDIS and flying it.


	6. Not Possible

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Clara goes out and leans on the side as she grabs the phone, "Hello?"

She passes the phone down, "Doctor! It's for you! A woman named Kate is calling you!"

He pulls it and Clara asks the Doctor from outside, "Where are we going?"

"Good question," he replies as he hangs on the sides on the Tardis, "Kate, where are we going?"

"We just experienced some trouble and I'm having you taken directly to the scene. We need your help to figure out what has happened," Kate explains as she walks in with UNIT soldiers.

"Hey! Hey you! Hang on, where you going?" Kate hears the blonde woman exclaim, "You can't walk off with that! That belongs to the museum!"

The woman walks up to Kate and points her finger at her, "You've no right in taking these pieces of art. How dare you rob it from the museum, are you even listening to me?"

She sighs as she covers the phone, "Ma'am this is strictly UNIT's business. We're trying to figure out what has happened."

"Are you the police?" she asks Kate and she answers, "No, we listen to a higher authority."

"Well, since you're not the cops and invading and suppressing my rights; I'm going to call the cops. I've got rights and you can't do this. They'll settle this," she walks away from Kate and she sighs again.

A UNIT soldier passes by Kate as she grabs him, "Can you take care of that woman? We don't want the public to be storming in here. Bad enough that we're here."

The soldier nods as she releases him and he walks after the distressed woman.

Kate goes back to the call, "Doctor...this is going to interest you greatly."

_Few minutes..._

Kate is outside waiting with the other soldiers as they look around the skies. A woman with black hair wearing a lab coat and glasses with a long scarf walks quickly up to her, "Ma'am, ma'am!"

Kate turns to the woman, "Yes Osgood? What is it?"

"We did a quick scan on the pictures and the glass; we figured the two are together ma'am. We don't know how though," she replies as she hands her the papers to Kate and gets a bit breathless.

Kate speaks as she reads the report, "Inhaler."

Osgood nods as she pulls out her inhaler and uses it.

"Are these readings right?" she asks Osgood, "Yeah, they are."

"Not possible," she speaks as she looks up at the sound of the roaring plane with the TARDIS gently descending.

She closes the reports and walks over to the soldiers.

"Atten-tion!" one soldier shouts as the others copy his action while the Doctor jumps from the TARDIS and lands on the ground.

The plane lowers the TARDIS and Clara walks off it. Both of them walk as the soldiers salute them. They meet up Kate and Osgood as they salute the Doctor and Clara with the Doctor saluting back.

He drops his hand as he speaks, "Wait a minute, why am I saluting?"

She walks back to the museum with Osgood and the other soldiers with the Doctor and Clara follows them. The Doctor and Clara reach up to Kate as she hands him the reports, "Doctor...read these readings and have an open mind of what you'll see."

He flips through the pages and turns them around as he walks on while following Kate and the soldiers with Clara behind him as he passes the reports to her.

She adds, "My deepest apologies of bringing you here, but we need someone of your caliber. Actually, only your expertise can help with this."

"Excuse me. Excuse me," they turn to see that same woman before.

She storms up to Kate and angrily vents, "How dare you keep me captive in my office. You should know that the law won't tolerant this."

"Who are you?" she asks the Doctor and Clara, "Are you working from the same injustice ruling as _these _people?"

"Hi, I'm Clara Oswald. Nice to meet you," Clara introduces as she shakes the woman's hand.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor states with a smile.

"What...those codes names?" she asks clearly irritated.

"No. And no, we're here to help," the Doctor explains as he snaps his fingers at her, "Um...what is your name?"

"My name is Rosemary Tylee," she states, "I guess you're here to see the injured people from the incident then doctor?"

"Glass incident?" the Doctor parrots confused.

"Not here," Kate said as she points to the museum, "Inside."

Rosemary, Clara and the Doctor went inside while Kate whispers to Osgood, "She called the cops and they demand the status of the situation. What's our cover story for this?"

"Um...Criss Angel?" Osgood offers and Kate replies, "Really? Again, that poor man."

"Well...we'll send him flowers on behalf of our apologies," Osgood comments.

Kate gives her a look and she changes it.

"How about...Um...A faulty gas line erupted and caused many people to get hurt and hallucinate?" Osgood retorts.

"I guess that'll work," Kate said as she nods to one of the officers and explain to the police the story, "Also, I want a secure perimeter around the gallery. Got it?"

He nods and leaves; Kate and Osgood follow the rest as they go into the museum.

_Inside the museum..._

Rosemary guides them to the a painting while the Doctor and Clara talk amongst themselves, "I wonder what happened here that they had to air lifted you here."

The Doctor replies, "It has to be serious. After all, that is why UNIT's here."

"What is UNIT?" Clara asks as the Doctor states, "The name means Unified Intelligence Task Force."

"Sorry, what are they? Who are they?" she asks.

"UNIT. This-this lot here. They are a military organization. They investigate alien stuff. Anything alien. Anything at all of alien origin," he answers quietly.

"Like you? Did they study you?" she asks him.

"No, I work for them. In fact on a few things with them," he replies.

"Wait...You have a job? Since when did you have a job?" she questions him sounding shocked.

"Oi! Why shouldn't I have a job? I'd be brilliant at having a job. I'd be the best employee or boss or CEO. Something," he protests.

"So you don't really have a job then do you," she states.

"I do too. In fact, this is my job. I'm doing it now. I'm trying to investigate the museum's mystery," he claims.

"No, that's a favor you're doing. You never have a job," she speaks and he stops to face her, "I do so."

She crosses her arms as she asks, "Name one then?"

"Well...um...I do," he retorts.

She smiles as he replies, "Shut up."

He turns back to follow Rosemary with Clara following behind them.

"This painting here was found near the Queen's castle and was kept under lock and key for many years," Rosemary explains as she pulls the sheet and reveals it as an alien Citadel on fire and under attack.

The Doctor and Clara were astonished by this as Rosemary continues speaking, "It was found after two strangers saved her. Legend says that after the two people left; she found this in a cave and took it away so no one could ever find it. So no one would ever figure out its secrets."

Clara shakes her head, "But, but that's not possible. How?"

Rosemary sighs, "The thing is we don't know the name of this piece."

"I know the title," the Doctor replies as both Rosemary and Clara look at him, "No more."

"That's the title?" Rosemary asks him as he nods.

Rosemary touches the frame and comments, "People long ago thought it was the Fall of Asgard. The Fall of something because of the picture clearly states that."

"There was a piece of parchment with this piece, but it is no longer legible. It is right across it," she points to the display, "It is written in a weird language of unknown origin."

The Doctor takes out his sonic and scans the display, then reads the information. "It's Gallifreyan. The language of my people and it says, 'Gallifrey Falls.' Gallifrey, such a beautiful place. A wonderous place."

"Doctor," Clara asks him, "How can this be?"

"It can't," he states as he pockets his sonic screwdriver, "This painting doesn't belong here, not in this time or place."

"Obviously," Clara counters still shocked at the picture.

Rosemary asks completely lost, "What are you two talking about?"

"I'm an alien and this art piece is of my home," the Doctor explains, "Gallifrey. This is showing the fall of Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city."

"You mean...this really isn't from here? From Earth?" Rosemary asks as she pulls her hand away from the frame.

Clara walks closer to it, "But how is it doing that? How is that possible? It's an oil painting in 3D."

The Doctor states, "Just like anything from the Time Lords. This is Time Lord art. Bigger on the inside. A slice of real time, capture...stuck...preserve...frozen."

Clara takes the Doctor's hand, "You okay?"

The Doctor replies, "He was there."

She turns to him, "Who was?"

The Doctor takes a deep inhale, "Me. The other me. The one I don't talk about. The one I never talk about."

Rosemary comments, "Wait a minute I don't get."

"I don't understand it either," Clara adds.

He points out the man in the picture, "Right there. In the center of it all."

"You don't get it. I've had many faces, many lives. I don't admit to all of them. There's one life I've tried very hard to forget. I tried to erase from my mind. He was the Doctor who fought in the Time War, and that was the day he did it. The day I did it. The day he killed them all. The last day of the Time War. The war to end all wars between my people and the Daleks. And in that battle there was a man with more blood on his hands than any other, a man who would commit a crime that would silence the universe. And that man was me," the Doctor explains.

She asks him, "But the Time War's over. So why is this here?"

"Good question," the Doctor replies.

"We've more art pieces found with this one," Rosemary comments.

Clara turns to her, "Why have you brought us here to look at a painting?"

"These are the reason we brought you here," Kate explains as she walks with Osgood.

"The painting only serves as Elizabeth's credentials about the seriousness on the matters," she adds.

"So when you brought me here. It wasn't because of just the glass incident; it was a request from her wasn't it," the Doctor comments.

Kate explains, "I'm acting on strict and direct instructions from the throne. Sealed orders from her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the First."

"Wait a minute here," Clara speaks as she pulls her hand from the Doctor's, "The Queen? As in the First? Sorry, Elizabeth the First? Queen Elizabeth the First?"

Kate nods as Clara looks to the Doctor and he smirks, "What?"

"You never told me?" She asks.

"Um...yeah, it is a little blurry actually," he comments as he tries to think.

"Anyway, what does the Queen want with us?" he asks Kate.

She hands him an envelope, "Read this and you'll understand."

He quickly reads the letter and is shocked at the end, "Wha-What? But...What?"

Clara takes the letter and reads it aloud, "My dearest love, I hope the painting known as 'Gallifrey Falls' will serve as proof that it is your Elizabeth who writes to you now. You will recall that you pledged yourself to the safety of my kingdom. In this capacity I have appointed you as curator of the Under Gallery, where deadly danger to England is locked away. Should any disturbance occur within its walls, it is my wish that you be summoned. God speed, gently husband."

She turns to him, "Husband?"

"What...it's time travel, nothing happens in the right order for me. I can't help that," he states.

He turns to Kate, "What happened?"

She replies, "Easier to show you than to explain."

"Osgood!" the woman turns to find a man in a lab coat walking up to her, "Here's some more reports about..."

He stop speaking as he see the Doctor, "Is that him? Is that the Doctor?"

Osgood nods, "Yeah, that's him alright."

"Blimey, can't believe I get to meet the Doctor," he smiles as Osgood calls his name, "McGillop, now isn't the time to stand there idly. We've work to do."

She leaves while the Doctor and Clara leave with Kate and Rosemary. McGillop feels his phone vibrate and answers his phone, "McGillop. But that's not possible. I was just. Understood, sir. But why would I take it there?"

Kate takes them to a secret part of the museum.

"Step right through," she said while Rosemary comments, "But...it's just a wall."

"Or is it?" Kate speaks as she walks through, shocking Rosemary as the Doctor and Clara walk through it with Rosemary on their tails.

They all walk in as a metal shutter comes down behind them as they stand in front of a painting. The painting shows four people, but the Doctor knew three of them all too well.

Clara turns to the Doctor, "Elizabeth the First. You knew her, then?"

"A long time ago," the Doctor states stunned.


End file.
